damesanddragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ligbi/dames notes 3
dames 3 burger jurger hates murder but has to do murder for the crow clan she is named from dragon age origins lil squats mcgee the beautiful pc named her large hound burger jerger came from the void all animals will not be burgerjerger sophie named gingee gingee because caitlyn calls ginger ale gingee which comes from noel, and shes a cute red wolf ginger gingee gingerson snow queen bae was a good reason and a funny name. and fran was headbutted by antlers how does water work --- sophia is full method I think kat died but now bebop jokes? room after water orb room is a hallway that turns- hexagon shape, each part of the wall has a keyhole 6 keyholes, they have 4 keys, they leave them in the doors, back to the arena oh wow the doors locked behind them such shock. 2 portcoluses open and dire rats come out bad initatives, rat goes after corbin. enourmous rats with glowing eyes, they both have eyelashes and bows (lady rats) corbin tries to stabs the rat with his spear, other rat goes at fran, laika fails to attack fran casts witch bolt. which witch. 18 to hit, fried the rat fran hates rats even if these two were maybe lovers corbin produces flame 4dmng laika stabs the rat, it dies, another portcolus opens of 6, one that they came in flesh pile comes out i can't spell it myneeir? corbin cries and does produce flame 8 to hit because of crying disadvantage, it goes at the bird boy, it wants to date him it hits him for 5, laika uses divine smite nat 20 it dies, fran bonds with laika and smiles at her laika cries corbin stops, dead thing smells delicious, laika took a bite of it -3 hp for laika but it is tasty another portcolus, big centipeede, corbin is hungry huge. corbin tries to lance it through the head, nat 20, 15 to it centi attacks laika, 4 damnge to her, fran tries to scorching ray the pede and misses corbin does moonbeam, it fails the save and takes 13. centi attacks corbin for 14 welp the bird has died. lets talk about how dying works in 5e death saves rules laika uses lay on hands and touches his boob window for 14 pts he is prone fran uses witch bolt 9dmg it dies, corbin takes off a leg and sucks out the juices fran gets a 12 and doesnt puke, laika goes to also eat and the pede dissolves and the key appears noel shames me personally about itunes but at least i am a patron the codeword is zolo and everyone has pictures of chantelle in their beds last portcolus opens to sphere and water room they heal and laika had dipn' dots on her all paths taken, only mirror room didn't produce a key mural has returned, glass on floor is reset, corbin is big mad at the other bird he had seen laika is convinced corbins bird delusions are human culture more mirror pushing, fran falls in, water starts, the mural is different now goddess with mirror she's flipping, but there is a dirror walking on and off of it now. fran's strobing shirt lights up the bottom of the room. nothing there though. fran is not confused by her reflection the mural looks almost like the deer is falling out of the mirror i love them but puzzles for babies is the theme of all of dnd fran tries to stand on the mirror and a key falls from the mural. back to the hexagon room, last key, the walls rumblr and fall one by one into the floor. center of the room is a large bird 6 wings it attacks laika with an electric ray from the mouth. 8dmng. initative. serrated beak, not crow like. blue and white orange beak. arrowhawk laika uses divine smite 24 dmg, bird attacks back 4 dmg, fran thinks the bird is stupid and corbin gets offended fran casts poison spray, fart hand spell, con save from the bird, 9dmg, it is already dead. death by fart laika is proud and the bond has grown a staircase shows up spirals into hole in ceiling, they are at the front of the temple, greeted by maeri and attendants and mentors jesus corbin just said fran's mentor didn't see her fart hand she attacks corbin with the fart but he is not effected one of the deer veil attendets congratulates them, maeri waves at them, they wave back maeri takes each of their hands in hers and gives them each a kiss on the forehead fran and laika roll to fall in love, laika is in love. corbin tries to understand emotions buddy is proud of laika, demora gives corbin a handshake, fran gets a face lick from bae city temple is where these kids are being moved to, from their home forest laika has never left the forest, fran has hung out in the city the city covers the rest of the island not covered by forest, white polished stone, blue glass windows vehicles that whizz and float, carriages and motorcycles, shops and people. so many people corbin is shocked by the amount of crows he sees (people) and laika tries to sniff everyones butt until the wolf attendent teaches her better everyone stops and stares at the goddess there is a carriage for just her and 2 deer attendents (cordelia and cecelia probs) the other three are in a carriage with the other attendets, open top carriage, everything is tall manhattan sized island, very tall buildings, carriages go up and rooftop parks and gardens, shops on the bottom, residental in the middle north of the island has an outcropping with the city temple, moved there in the last few thousand years from the forest temple city temple is most grand, sparkles, domes in gold leaf, veiled attendents and masked guards ivory gate, everyone kneels for maeri, the crow and wolf attendents assemble the guardians behind her maeri has daily prayers, the kids are going to their new rooms in the main temple, close to the goddess's fran thinks maeri is standoffish, character voices are what, one of the attendents clues them in on maeri being mute she can write, but has trouble communicating her thoughts clearly. supposedly due to the fast reincarnation last time this is deffo the same goddess as always yep same one as always uh huh she's not allowed much away from the deer attendents who have a secret sign language with her corbin is suspicious about the over assurance that this is the goddess, but there are conspiracies in the city that this isnt her tests were run on maeri to confirm her divinity like a Crow Tree scan. tomorrow they will escort her for the preparation for the festivle of lights which corbin has only seen the star and moon and sun fran has seen the festivel snacks will be delivered to their rooms. dank --- noel is just so fucking cool like all of the time. Category:Blog posts